Recently, with miniaturization and high performance of the devices such as smart phone, notebook computer and the like, densification of electrical circuits is accelerating. Thus, low-back of electronic components is in progress, and the requirement on the thin layer of the structure becomes stricter and stricter.
Among them, examples using dielectric compositions include thin film capacitors, ceramic capacitors, and the like. They are widely applied in the use of dielectric resonators or decoupling capacitors as electronic components with a high performance, and thus, they are required to have a high relative permittivity, a small change of the electrostatic capacity relative to temperature (hereinafter, it is recorded as the temperature characteristic of electrostatic capacity), and a high Q value.
In addition, with densification of a circuit, it will turn to be a high temperature due to the heat generated from an electronic component. Thus, it is required that the using environment temperature falls within a wide range of −55° C. to 125° C.
Up till now, the materials represented by a general formula of (Ba1-xSrx) (Ti1-xZrx)O3 are used as the material with good temperature characteristics of electrostatic capacity. However, these materials with bulk shape show a good temperature characteristic of electrostatic capacity, but when they are made into dielectric films, there is a problem that the relative permittivity will decrease due to the size effect of the crystal particles. Thus, the requirement for miniaturization of such electronic components can not be met. Therefore, the development of the materials which have both a high relative permittivity and a good temperature characteristic of electrostatic capacity is progressing.
For example, in the Non-Patent Literature 1, it is disclosed that the temperature characteristic of electrostatic capacity of Bi12SiO20 is small. However, although Bi12SiO20 shows a good temperature characteristic of electrostatic capacity, its relative permittivity is as low as 38.